


Give Me Something

by starksparker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fluff, Gen, Violence, injuries, no one dies for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: Peter’s managed to keep his Spider-Man identity hidden from you until he comes home bloody one night.





	Give Me Something

Your bed was soft and warm all except for the empty side beside you but that wasn't anything you weren't already used to. Peter was out late a lot working most nights which left you going to bed alone but, you always woke up with his arms hugging tightly around your waist. Tony Stark tended to keep him busy and you didn't quite understand what he could possibly be doing. You just knew that it wasn't very good.

Some mornings, you'd wake up in his arms but when your eyes would open, they'd land on blue and purple bruises decorating his pale skin. You picked up his delayed movements sometimes, as if he were in some type of pain but Peter always said he was fine. He was clumsy but there was something. However, you avoided the topic. Mostly just afraid of what the truth would be.

Normally, you'd barely wake up when he'd crawl into bed or not at all. Peter was good at sneaking into the apartment and keeping quiet but tonight was different. There was a loud noise coming from the kitchen that startled you awake. Your heart beat against your ribcage as you sat up in bed, looking around the dark room. Peter wasn't around so you tossed the blankets from you and grabbed the baseball bat you had beside your nightstand. Cautiously and quietly you made your way to your kitchen, bat rested on your shoulder and ready to swing if it was an intruder.

You reached the kitchen to see someone hunched over the sink, a hoodie over their head and their body visibly shaking. Only one hand rested against the white porcelain holding his weight while the other seemed to be elevated to his face.

"Peter?" You ask, lowering the bat and setting it against the wall.

"Fine." He mumbles.

"What's wrong?" You question taking a few steps closer to him.

"It's nothing." He mumbles, his voice soft and cracked. "Go back to bed. I'll be there soon."

You let out a soft sigh and walked beside him, placing your hand on his bicep that was covered by the blue fabric of his hoodie. You looked up at him, trying to see under his hood but he avoided you, turning his head and moving away from your touch. Your brows furrowed in response. This wasn't like Peter. He never backed away, ever. He could be furious with you and he'd still never avoid your touch.

"Okay, what happened?" Your voice is stern as you watch him. Peter remained silent as he kept his right hand to his face, shoving the left in his pocket. "Take off the hood."

"Y/n, it's fine." Peter mumbles.

"Take off the hood." You grit your teeth as Peter leans against the counter, his head hung as he faces you. "Peter!"

A shaking hand comes up from his pocket and pulls the back of his hood, revealing his face. His right hand remained covering his right eye with what should have been a white rag. His left eye held an already turning black bruise. But, that wasn't your concern. You were solely worried about his other eye.

"Let me see." You swallow hard as you took a step forward.

"Please, just go to bed." Peter pleads.

"No." You shake your head. "Let me see it."

"I'm begging, please just go. I promise it's fine. I'm fine. It's okay." Peter rambles, his voice trembling with every word, him wanting to break down right then and there.

"I'm not going to bed with you hurt.  **You're bleeding.** " You grab his wrist of his right hand and he allows you to pull it away.

The sight completely turns your stomach. There was a large gash spread from just above his temple, across his eye, and to the top of his lip. Blood dripped from the wound as Peter avoided eye contact, looking right to the floor. You could see the muscle of his cheek moving with every shallow breath he took. Of course, you'd seen fake muscle in TV shows and animated versions in biology textbooks from school but to actually  _see it_ , to see it with  _Peter_ this injured, in real life, standing in front of you; that was completely different. If you could, you'd have burst into tears.

"Peter." Your jaw falls open as your voice is soft, etched in pain.

"Please," Peter begs moving the blood covered rag to his face again. "Go to sleep."

"I-I'm not going anywhere." You shake your head and pry your eyes from him, grabbing his free hand. "You need to go and get that stitched up, alright?"

"No, no, no, no. I can't." Peter shakes his head frantically.

"Okay, you know what?" You breathe heavily with a breaking heart. "You have to tell me what's going on."

"Nothing, really." Peter's voice is a pitiful whine, piercing your heart.

"You're fucking bleeding at two in the fucking morning. I can literally see the muscle in your damn cheek. Your other eye looks like someone took a slapshot to your damn face. You come home late at night and I notice bruises and you walking as if you're in pain. Peter, you gotta tell me what's going on. Please."

"I...I..." Peter licks his lips, his left eye barely able to the hold his tears back. "I don't want you to leave."

You chuckle dryly with his words. "If I was gonna leave, I would have left after the 10th science pun you made the first week we were dating. I'm kind of in it for the long run, Parker." He gave the weakest smile you'd ever witnessed but not a word left him. "You, you gotta give me something." You shrug your shoulders. "You have to otherwise I'll take you to the hospital myself."

"No, y/n. I can't go." Peter's voice rises as he readjusts the bloody rag.

"Please, tell me." For the first time, your eyes lock with his uncovered one and the boy had never looked so distraught or hurt. "Come on." You grab his hand again and start pulling him to the bathroom. "Just, something." You say as he sits on the toilet seat while you dig through the medicine cabinet for the first aid kit and disinfectant.

"You're gonna freak out if I tell you." Peter mumbles.

"Again, your muscle is showing. I think it's fine." You reassure as you rest everything on the counter before moving to stand between his legs.

"Can't tell anyone, you gotta swear." Peter's brows raise.

"I promise." You shrug one shoulder, taking the drenched rag from him and tossing in the sink, a grimace grossing your face with the sight of the wound again.

You reach for a new rag and start wetting it with the disinfectant as you feel Peter moving beside you with the sound of a zipper hitting your ears. You turn back to face him, rag in hand but instead of just the faded blue of his hoodie, you're met with the bright red and blue colors of the Spider-Man suit, a black spider symbol dead center of his chest. Your eyes nearly bulge out of your head with the sight. All this time he's managed to keep Spider-Man a secret from you. Of course, now all the late nights and random injuries made sense. Even him being close with Tony Stark made sense. Honestly, you felt kind of stupid for not just figuring it out yourself.

"Uh," Your eyes don't move from the blue and red suit as your jaw hangs open. "You're like...Spider-Man."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to. I did but I knew you'd worry and I didn't want you to leave and I'm so sorry but I promise it's okay and everything is fine and just please don't freak out and I can't lose you, especially over this and-"

"Peter." You cut off his rambling. "It's okay." You nod, giving him a soft expression. "I mean, like wow. Give me a minute because holy shit but, it's okay."

"Yeah?" Peter asks, his brows furrowed as if not believing you.

"Yeah, thought you were in Fight Club or something so finding out you're actually a superhero," The corner of your mouth tugs into a smirk as you lean closer to him. "Kind of badass."

"Think so?" Peter asks, his caramel eyes filled with hope.

"Hell yes." You nod, laughing. "You're covered in blood and there's tissue exposed and it's gross as hell but you're taking it like a champ, just to protect strangers."

"Thank you," Peter's voice is gentle and sincere.

"Nah, you won't be thanking me in a few seconds. Spider-Man or not, you're still Peter and you suck dealing with pain."

"Hey!" Peter groans, offended. "I deal with it fine!"

"Yeah, okay." You mock him.

"Come on, then. Clean it and sew it up."

"If you're sure." You shake your head and move the rag to Peter's flesh and he immediately winces. "You okay?" You stick out your bottom lip which grants you narrowed eyes, making you laugh. "Alright, I'll go fast."

You clean the wound and after a few minutes, Peter had gotten used to the stinging and stopped flinching and biting back grunts. But, him being used to the pain didn't last long when you literally had to use a small sewing kit to close the still bleeding gash. You had him bite down and yet another rag as you pierced his skin with a needle. He groaned into the rag and gripped your leg. His grip was so strong you knew you'd have a bruise but you didn't let that stop you from finishing the job as quickly and efficiently as possible.

"Okay, I think you're kind of stitched up." You scrunch your face at the makeshift stitches.

"Thanks." Peter says, his eyes now drenched with sleep.

"Really, though, you okay? Sure you don't need an ER?"

"No, no. Fine." Peter shakes his head and gets up while you started putting everything away. "I've had worse." He moves to the sink and starts washing the blood from his hands.

"Alright, fine, tough guy. Let's get your ass to bed." You joke once everything was put away and cleaned up, the bloody rags left to soak in the sink.

"Yes, please." Peter gives you a cheeky grin.


End file.
